User talk:Revelutionar
Could A syop, or any other form of admin, please move this page to: User:Revelutionar, because it needs to be there. anyone can do i think. [[user:4th hale|''Hi!]] Club Penguin Yeah, no more article, so I'm gonna leave this page open for 2 more days, then delete it, if there's nothing more to come.PS: I'm a rollback and A sysop, and I know the article's in the void somewhere. DillyDally-#1080015 06:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you '''how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Cheers!~~ Polo890 ~~ I Think I think that Revelutionar is a hacker because in his videos his name is colored and whenever he teleports on CP it says Ultimate Club Penguin Trainer. ~~Bluehero~~ Meh, who cares. His name being colored? So what, I could color mine in for a video. I don't know what you said about the other tyhing. THough. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 05:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Have good faith about our fellow editors. [[user:4th hale|Hi!]] ~~Bluehero~~ I do, [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 10:39, 28 April 2008 (UTC) not you DillyDally. 4th hale 12:00, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, he's not a hacker. I met him on CP and he is actually a pretty cool penguin. By the way you guys do know that revelutionar doesn't actually have an accont on this wiki someone just made this page about him because he's famous. ~~Bluehero~~ Not neccessaRILY, WE NEED TO change it so we have some boundaries ofn "Famous" [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 08:43, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I ment that the person who made this page must think that he's famous. ~~Bluehero~~ Oh, absolutely, it's rather pig-headed. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 02:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) anyone know who heatblast1227 is? 4th hale 12:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I read the page before I deleted it, CP News? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 09:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Really? never heard of it. is it some kind of youtube podcast or something? [[user:4th hale|Hi!]] Just small-time videos, no more than 100 views. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 10:18, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I found this image. [[user:4th hale|Hi!]] Yup, a user-made image, that's Uncommon. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally''']]Forum 01:06, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Whut?